geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie And Lola: I Want To Die
As I am almost 16, I love, and I say, Love Charlie and Lola. The show is about bigger brother Charlie and her little sister Lola. The reason I love this show because I watched it in the past ever since it's debut in the UK and on Playhouse Disney in the USA. But one day, I stopped watching the show because of a lost episode that was so disturbing. Here's the story. Hi, My name is Raphael Barnes, I am 15 and i'm living in California. I'm a really huge fan of Charlie And Lola. The first time that I watched the show was on Playhouse Disney. Which it debuted on the network in 2005. But i'm going to tell you about a lost episode of Charlie And Lola that was kind of disturbing for my experience. I was 10 at the time when I saw it. One day, My mom and I were at The Salvation Army picking up a few things. She allowed me to get some VHS tapes. I picked up a few movies such as, Recess: School's Out, The Spongebob Squarepants Movie, Toy Story and Home Alone. I was on my way to tell mom about what movies I got when I came across something. It was a video tape titled, "Charlie And Lola: Unaired Episode." I saw a few creepypastas by DaveTheUseless. I asked my mom if it was okay to get 5 VHS tapes. And she said Yes. We bought the tapes and went home. I brought the video tapes to my room and started the 5th VHS, Which was the Charlie and Lola video. I put it in the VCR and let it play. The previews on this tape were Tinker Bell, WALL E and Little Einsteins: Rocket's Firebird Rescue. That was weird because movies on VHS stopped using previews. But I shrugged it off. The intro started much differently. Lola's eyes were bloodshot and Charlie's hair was missing. "That was funny!" I said. Charlie looked a lot like a teenage version of Caillou. The title of the episode was, "I Want To Die!" What? Why would they ever make an episode like this? Well, I was in for a treat. The episode started with Charlie sitting on the couch reading a book. And as normal, Charlie said his usual quote, "I have this little sister Lola! She's small, And very funny." Meanwhile, The sound of Lola screaming was heard. Charlie ran out of his seat when he heard it. He saw what was going on. Lola and her best friend Lotta (I think that's how you pronounce it) were watching an episode of Aqua Teen Hunger Force where Master Shake, Frylock and Meatwad were committing suicide. Oh dear god that feeling! Especially weird for a crossover like this. Charlie shut off the TV and told them to stop screaming. Meanwhile the door knocked and it is Marth. Charlie invited him in. Marth tells Charlie that his parents were on a honeymoon and he decided to have a sleepover. So they did. Then it was time for dinner, or Tea as they call it in the UK. They were eating Steak, Peas and Tomato Slices. After Tea, Charlie was brushing his teeth while Lola and Lotta were taking a bath. As Charlie and Marth got their pajamas on. They saw a note on Lola's bed that said. "We are going to commit suicide." They were shocked at what they saw. Charlie walked out of the room to talk to Lola. That's when another crossover came on. Lola and Lotta were playing Wipeout HD Fury on the Playstation 3, Charlie seemed angry. His teeth were cross and etc. "Lola! Why did I find this on your bed?" asked Charlie. "Because of the show we watched on TV." Charlie banned Aqua Teen Hunger Force throughout the household. A time card appeared and it said, 12:00 Midnight. The screen was zoomed in to Lola's face. Her eyes opened and she silently woke up Lotta. Soon they opened the window. Charlie woke up and saw Lola and Lotta going outside. So Charlie awakened Marth and showed him what is happening. Unfortunately, They were too late to stop them. Lola and Lotta were dead to the floor. They called the hospital and Charlie's sister was sent to the emergency room. And then the credits rolled normally. I was shocked at what I saw. I have no idea what I watched. If you see this tape anywhere, please stay away from it! Category:We need comments! Category:Read by The Shadow Reader Category:Read by Shadow Lioness Category:Playhouse Disney Category:Disney Junior Category:Blog posts Category:From the Spinpasta Wiki Category:Please comment! Category:Stories by Anime Frylock Category:Blood and Gore Category:Charlie and Lola Category:British Television Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:DEDEDE THAT'S THE NAME YOU SHOULD KNOW! DEDEDE HE'S THE KING OF THE SHOW! YOU'LL HOLLER AND HOOT! HE'LL GIVE KIRBEH THE BOOT! DEDEDE IS THE ONE! Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Cbeebies Category:Suicide Category:Deleted from Spinpasta Wiki